This invention relates to a barrier for impeding the spread of oil spilt on water.
When crude petroleum or petroleum products are transported there is a risk of accidental spillage or unauthorised discharge taking place. If this happens at sea or on inland waterways, the water is liable to become polluted by oil. In recent years several instances of pollution caused by collisions or groundings of tankers have occurred.
In order to prevent such spillages from spreading and from being carried ashore by winds and/or tides, various types of anti-pollution barriers have been devised.
Anti-pollution barriers, commonly referred to as booms, comprising continuous gas and water chambers are well-known and are described, for example, in UK Patent Specification No. 1188156. Essentially such booms have an elongated gas chamber which keeps them afloat and traps oil slicks and, attached below this, an elongated water chamber which gives the boom adequate stability and depth. The chambers are preferably substantially circular in cross-section when fully inflated. Preferred booms comprise a single water chamber and a single gas chamber and therefore have a figure of eight cross-section.
In some circumstances problems can arise in the deployment and recovery of such booms, particularly during inflating and deflating for which special equipment and trained operators are necessary. There is a need for a relatively simple barrier which can be easily deployed and recovered.